


Wait For It...

by fuckiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckiero/pseuds/fuckiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has had a crush on her best friends older brother for a long time, he never really notices her though... Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It...

**Author's Note:**

> i realize this summary sucks i'm not very good at them.

so this is how the Ways party it up hey? I was surprised I was even invited to this little hoopla. I had known the Ways forever, Mikey was my best friend, but this was Gerard's birthday. Gerard who wouldn't even look at me half the time. So unless Mikey asked him to invite me this was odd at the very least.  
There was a few people here. Not like a massive house party but still more people then the 7 person parties I'd thrown in the past. Maybe like 20 or 30 people. Most of them musicians or artists that Gerard was friends with. I saw Pete and Brendon over near the drinks so i decided to make my way over there to ask them where Mikes was.  
"Hey Pete, Bren." I managed to yell over the loud Misfits playing through the massive speakers. 

"Oh hey Alex." Pete replied with a wide grin. Brendon smiled and waved. I gave them a shy smile back. 

"Have you guys seen Mikey around anywhere? I've been looking for him since I got here." I asked getting kind of worried. I know these people but I'm not really friendly with them. I can't just go up and join a conversation. Except for Pete. I've never felt so comfortable around a friend. Other than Mikes, of course.  
"Oh, he's at his grandma's for a week. I thought you knew" Pete answered with a small frown, pulling me out of the thoughts. 'Well, looks like I'll either go home or wait this thing out alone' I thought. Then I had a second thought.  
"Wait... So... Mikey didn't ask Gerard to invite me?" I questioned, more to myself than Pete. 

"No, Gerard made sure himself to put your name on his invite list. Why?" 

"Oh" I spoke, a small smile forming on my lips. Gerard always just ignored me. I never really knew why. But this was a big step. Especially since I have had a massive crush on him since I was 14 and he was 16. That's 5 years now. "Thanks Pete. Seeya Bren. Say hi to Ryan for me." I yelled over the Simple Plan that was now playing.  
"Any time Lex. Gerard is just over there on the stairs if you wanna talk to him" Pete pointed go the bottom of the stairs and, sure enough, there was Gerard. Slumped over his beer. Jet black hair hanging in his eyes, Queen shirt, jeans with holes in the knees, bat belt buckle, boots, and that dumb jacket he never took off that I secretly loved. He looked sad. Which wasn't odd for Gerard but I was still worried.  
I made my way across the living room, through a sea of people towards him. I sat next to him on the second-to-last step. 

"Gee?" every time I've tried to talk to Gerard for more that 30 seconds in the past he has made up some excuse to leave but I still tried to get his attention. He just kept his head down and stared at his old boots.  
"Gee, you seem upset. What is it?" To my surprise, he looked up at me but just as he did so his eyes spilled over with tears. I became very worried because Gerard NEVER cried when he knew people could see him. He put his face back in his hands as his sobs shook his whole body.  
"Holy fuck okay. Uhm, I'll be right back Gee, don't move." I ran back over to Pete and asked him to cover for us. Of course he agreed. He's the kind of guy who would do anything for a friend if they asked. I made my way back over to Gerard as quickly as I could.  
"Come on dude. Lets go talk" I spoke quietly so only Gerard could hear me and put my arm around his shoulders to guide him away from the party and down into the basement where his bedroom was. I had only been in here a few times over the years when Gerard gave me birthday presents cause he likes to give them to me alone so he can see my face when I open them. He's weirdly nice that way. It's exactly how I remember it. Black everything, posters, drawings, and art supplies everywhere, the distinct smell of coffee, cigarettes, and ink. I loved it.  
I sat Gerard down on the bed and stood in front of him. I reached out a hand to touch him reassuringly on the shoulder but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed next to him and then into a bone crushing hug. I've always just been ignored by him. You always ignore your younger siblings best friend. This must have been really bad for him to accept comfort from me of all people.  
"Uh, Gee, not that I don't love this but breathing is kind of a necessity for me so maybe you could lighten up on the bone crushing?" I manage to get out in between shallow breaths. 

Thankfully he loosened his grip a little bit but still hugged me tightly and let his face fall into the crook of my neck. I could feel the wetness of his tear stained face on my shoulder. I almost didn't hear the next sentence that he spoke. I don't think I wanted to. But I did. And I tensed up almost immediately. This could mean one of two things. And neither of them is good.  
"Mikey told me everything..." His voice was muffled by my hair. 

"Oh? And what exactly is 'everything'?" I put an emphasis on the word and prepared myself for being laughed at by Gerard for the next 20 years. 

"about the self harm and the hospital stays" Gerard whispered. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Of the two things Mikey could have said this was probably the worse one but not in my eyes.  
"Why Alex? Why do you do that?" He asked, his voice thick with tears. 

"Because of my past schools. And my parents always fighting and pushing me to do things that I can't do. And the anxiety. And always trying to please other people. And because I really really like... Someone" I stopped myself before I said anything else I would seriously regret and changed the subject. "Why would he tell you that anyway? Why would you care this much? All you do is ignore me, Gerard. Except on my birthdays." I asked him. Gerard pulled away to look at me and I regretted what I had said the moment I saw the hurt expression on his face. He took off his jacket and chucked it into a pile of his other clothes. He wiped his face of tears and his expression softened into a sad and caring one but mixed with something else I couldn't quite register.  
"Because Alex," He looked me right in my eyes and pulled off my denim jacket to expose my arms "you're my best friend" he put my jacket on the floor "and I care about you" he held my arm and lent down and began kissing every single scar: old ones, new ones, even the fresh cuts that were still red. My eyes widened in shock I shivered at the feeling of his lips on my skin.  
"B-but I thought F-Frank was your best friend." I managed to stutter out between shaky breaths. 

"He is," Gerard switched to my other arm "but I haven't had a crush on Frank since I was 18 now have I." He stopped and looked up, right into my eyes then down at my lips. 

Gerard licked his lips as his breath fanned across my face. I stared directly into his hazel eyes to search for any signs of a lie. 

"Please tell me this isn't a joke" I said just before Gerard closed the gap between us. His lips were soft and wet against my dry, chapped ones. My eyes fluttered shut as his arms snaked around my waist and mine went to his long, shaggy hair.  
The kiss lasted exactly 20 seconds before Gerard separated our lips and slid further back onto the bed so he was propped up on the pillows with his legs stretched out in front of him. We looked at one another, his breathing was heavy and his hair was a mess. I was positive I had fallen asleep in my living room and wasn't even at the party, that this must've been a dream. I lifted my leg over Gerard's and straddled his hips and he ran his hands up my arms and around my neck to pull me down into another kiss as I held his face in my hands and subconsciously ground my hips down into his.  
"Lex" he whimpered between kisses "we shouldn't do this" he breathed and rested his head against mine. His actions betrayed his words as he squeezed my waist and bit his lip. 

"Why?" I asked simply as I ran my hands up his shirt and across his cutely chubby stomach. 

"I d-don't wanna rush things." 

"I've known you for 12 years and for 5 of those years I've liked you. I wouldn't call this rushing things" I said confidently as my fingers brushed across Gerard's lower stomach. 

"Alex" he said sternly, grabbing my arms. I stopped and looked into his eyes "If we go any further, I won't be able to stop." He hung his head in what seemed like shame. 

I brought my hands back up to his face and tiled it up to look at him. 

"then don't" I spoke simply and lent in to capture his lips in another heated kiss. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes, just like I had always imagined. 

this kiss was long and passionate. His tongue ran over my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. As Gerards tongue slid against mine all the only coherent thought I could recognize was 'I want you in the most unromantic way'.  
he soon pulled away and began pressing soft kisses along my jawline becoming more like wet, tongue kisses as he went. He eventually latched onto my soft spot and I let out a quiet moan. I knew what he was doing would leave a mark but I didn't care. I secretly wanted him to leave a mark.  
I slid my hands up his shirt, across his stomach and sides to his back. As soon as he pulled away from my neck, I pulled it over his head exposing his chest to me for only the second time in 12 years. He was just as perfect as I remembered. Gerard did the same to me, only then did he notice the scars across my stomach. He ran his fingers down them and a tear ran down his face.  
"You said you really really like someone. If so then why are you doing this with me?" He asked looking at me sadly. 

"Because the person that I really really like is the man underneath me right now." I kissed the tears off his cheeks and then kept pressing small kisses down his neck to his chest and back up to find his sweet spot where his neck meets his shoulder.  
Gerard's toes curled in pleasure in his boots as he kicked them off. When I finally removed myself from his neck I had left a red mark that I was quite proud of. Gerard took advantage of me being distracted and flipped us over so he was on top of me. I squealed in surprise and Gerard giggled. I took this opportunity to kick off my converse so I was left in jeans, socks, and my underwear. That would soon change.  
Gerard was straddling my hips and I could very easily feel what was happening in his own pants. It's not like I could really talk though since I was so aroused it physically hurt. I ran my hands down Gerards chest to the top of his jeans and rested my hands there. He looked at me with a mixture of love and the same expression I couldn't recognize earlier but just now came to realize was lust. I didn't take my eyes off his as I undid the button and pulled down the fly of his jeans. I was met with black silk boxers.  
Gerard then did the same to my jeans but lent down to kiss me as he did so. His hands then went behind my back and undid my bra which he then removed and threw on the ground with the rest of our discarded clothes.  
He continued pushing his tongue into my mouth as he pulled my jeans down so they were around my knees. I helped by kicking them off the rest of the way and onto the floor along with my socks. 

Gerard was now knelt above me with his hands either side of my shoulders and my arms around his neck. I ran my hands down his back and began to push his jeans down till they were around his knees. We sat up so he could remove his jeans fully. We were now both kneeling up, our bodies almost flush against one another as he pulled away from our kiss in order to breathe.  
Gerard ran his hands down my arms and intertwined his fingers with mine. 

"You're beautiful." He said simply. 

"Then why do you always ignore me?" I asked quietly. 

"Do you have any idea how awkward I am? I probably would have said something dumb and made you hate me forever." I smiled shyly and then pulled him in for another kiss, this time pulling his body fully against mine.  
"I could never hate you." I whispered and kissed him again. His hands were on my hips and mine were in his hair. 

He moved one hand between our bodies and slid it into my underwear. His skilled fingers from years of drawing and guitar were soon inside me. I gasped at the sudden pleasure. Gerard took this opportunity to push his tongue back into my mouth. I slowly closed my eyes again and melted back into the kiss as he laid me back on the bed and kissed his way down my stomach.  
I bit my lip in order to stop myself from moaning so loud that whole party would hear me over the Green Day that was now playing upstairs. Whatsername to be exact. Gerard used his other hand to reach for his jeans which were still on the end of the bed and pull a condom out of the back pocket. He removed his fingers from me and pulled off my underpants, discarding them with our other clothes strewn about the room.  
While Gerard was distracted with the condom I took that opportunity to pull down his boxers and start pumping his now throbbing dick. He gasped and then began cursing under his breath 

"fuckfuckfuckfuck oohhh fuuuuuckk" 

"what was that, Gee? Mildly surprised are we?" I mocked 

"oh fuck you" he laughed through heavy breaths 

"that was the plan. Wasn't it?" I questioned innocently even though we both knew I wasn't. Gerard looked at me through lust filled eyes and said two words. 

"Oh yes" he pushed me back down onto the mattress as he slid the condom over his still throbbing dick which, I must say, was very very impressive. He was being extremely careful and gentle as the song Always by Blink-182 began playing from downstairs.  
"You ready?" Gerard asked quietly in sync with Tom as he hovered over me 

"Yeah." I replied. He kissed me long and hard and slowly slid himself inside me. We both moaned into each others mouths. He was almost to much for me. He stayed still for a while to let me adjust. He pulled away from the kiss.  
"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. 

"Mmhm" I replied as I bit my lip. 

Gerard started moving inside me and let his head fall into the crook of my neck. His pace was slow and steady for a while. He was kind. 

"F-faster. I need you to go faster." I spoke between moans and ragged breathing. 

"Say my name. Say my name and I'll do anything for you" 

"fuck. Gerard. Gerard please. Anything just please Gerard please" 

"god, Alex. You're perfect" he moaned as he sped up considerably. Another moan escaped from my throat as Gerard hooked my leg over his shoulder in order to go as deep as possible. His hand found its way between us to make use of the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs sending his name tearing from my lips.  
"GERARD HOLY FUCK." His pace became eratic.

"Lex. Alex I'm not g-gonna last much longer." Each moan of my name punctuated by a thrust. I felt myself fall over the edge. 

"Gerard. I'm gonna- !" my muscles clenching sent Gerard over the edge and a slur of curses and praises left his lips as he milked both our orgasms for all they were worth. He then collapsed on top of me and let us both breathe for a moment before removing himself from me. He peeled off the condom and threw it into the bin next to his bed.  
Gerard pulled the covers us over us both and let out a sigh of contentment as I rested my head on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat and feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. 

"Lex?" He asked. 

"Mhmm" I answered without opening my eyes. 

"I... Uhm..." He trailed off 

"What is it Gee" I asked looking up at him. He stayed quite for a few minutes. 

"I love you." He finally spoke. I sat up and kissed him for a few seconds then lent back on his chest and closed my eyes. 

"I love you too Gerard" 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ 

I woke up the next morning to a knocking on Gerards bedroom door so I untangled myself from him, wrapped myself up in a sheet and walked up the stairs to open the door. It was Pete. 

"Uh... Hi Pete." I yawned. 

"I kept turning up the music according to how loud you guys got so no one knows" he smiled and winked at me "I also cleaned up so you guys can go out or stay in today or whatever you want. I'm gonna go over to Patricks." He continued "Congratulations by the way Alex. I see the way you look at him." And with that he walked away. I smiled to myself.  
I turned and went back to the bed just as Gerard woke up. 

"Hey Lex." He said wearily. 

"Morning." I smiled as I kissed him 

"I forgot to ask you something last night" 

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked, puzzled. 

"Will you be my girlfriend please?" He questioned, unsure. 

"Well, okay. But only cause you said please" I laughed and lent down to kiss him passionately. This lead to another intense make-out session and a repeat of the night before. 

Afterwards when we laid there, sweaty and exhausted, Gerard looked at me intently. 

"Did you mean it?" He questioned. 

"Mean what?" 

"What you said last night. Did you mean it?" 

"Yes" 

"You love me?" 

"Yes. Without question I love you" 

"Good. Because I meant it too. I love you" 

"Good..." We laid there in silence for a while until Gerard spoke. 

"Wanna get some lunch?" 

"Oh my god yes I thought you'd never ask. I'm starving lets go now" I yelled as I ran about the room gathering up my clothes. "Just gonna go take a shower" I said quickly as I walked out of the room. I peaked back around the corner to see Gerard sitting naked on the edge of the bed. "coming?" I smiled cheekily. He face brightened up. 

"Oh hell yes."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fic i've ever actually uploaded and i am aware its not very good but i got bored and this is what happened.
> 
> Alex is a character i made up. she is not based off anyone.


End file.
